Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Senju
by Marick Kel Thalas
Summary: Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze Senju and Mikoto Uchiha and the grandson of Tsunade Senju. Naruto has both Sharingan and Rinnegan he can use both at the same time and or separately. alive Mikoto Itachi stays in the village
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Senju**

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I wish I did and all the good anime.

**Summary:** Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze Senju and Mikoto Uchiha and the grandson of Tsunade Senju. His older half brother Itachi Uchiha and his mother Mikoto Uchiha trained him. Naruto has both Sharingan and Rinnegan he can use both at the same time and or separately. Also Itachi still remains in and loyal to the village. Fugaku kills the Clan instead of Itachi. Alive Mikoto, Alive Rin, Fem Kyuubi, multi summons Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura Bashing Story contains lemons.

**Pairings:** Naruto X Harem

Chapter 1

In the office of the Hokage we find very a large group of pissed off Shinobi and Kunoichi plus one pissed off Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi why are they pissed off well that's because they had found out that a mob had just attacked a person precious to them Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Senju the container of the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi.

This large group is made of Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake and his wife Rin Inuzuka Hatake, Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi and her friends Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki. The three Inuzukas in the room Rin, Tsume and Hana had became feral causing Kakashi to back away from his wife, sister-in-law and niece-in-law. The ones who were releasing the most KI (Killer Intent) were Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha. Mikoto is his mother and Itachi is his older half brother.

Mikoto stepped forward slamming her hands down on the Hokage's desk shouted "Damn it Sarutobi when are you going to grow a backbone and put those damn civilians in their place" Itachi came up by his mother and placed his hands on his mothers shoulder to calm her down along with to keep her from attacking the old village leader Itachi spoke to his mother "Kaa-san please calm down we need to think about what we're going to do and how we can help Naruto and we can't do that if we are not calm enough to think straight"

Mikoto turned to the eldest of her two sons spoke "How am I to remain calm when my youngest son Naru-kun is lying unconscious in a hospital bed" Itachi knew his mother was worried he could see it her eyes to the others Itachi appeared calm but if one was to look closely they could see that Itachi was just as worried for his little brother as his mother is.

Kakashi spoke drawing the attention to him "I believe I have a solution to how we can help Naruto" everyone became curious Hiruzen spoke "And what is this solution you have Kakashi" replied "My solution is that Naruto goes on a training trip with Itachi and Mikoto that way Naruto can spend time with his mother and brother and vice versa this will also allow to get things in order with the village and deal with the council" Hiruzen leaned back his chair in thought for a moment about Kakashi's solution after thinking it over Hiruzen leaned forward spoke "Alright Itachi you and Mikoto will take Naruto on a training trip you will be free to tell him now why don't go see if Naruto is awake yet


	2. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas


End file.
